Tutto buio
by paola.dalessio4
Summary: Andava tutto per il meglio, erano felici come non lo erano da tempo. Stavano costruendo il loro rapporto passo dopo passo, ma non sempre le cose vanno come si spera.


Era ufficiale. Erano una coppia. O almeno qualcosa di simile. Certo, ora la strada era tutta in salita, ma cosa importava. Aveva al suo fianco la donne più meravigliosa che si potesse desiderare. La donna con degli occhi verdi che lo facevano andare fuori di testa. Per non parlare delle gambe. Le sue gambe erano qualcosa di spettacolare: lunghe, atletiche, snelle. Quanto tempo era passato da quando si era accorto che provava dei sentimenti per lei? 2 anni? Forse 3? Ormai non aveva più importanza. Ce l'aveva fatta.

Forse doveva ringraziare Nicole, infondo era anche merito suo se aveva deciso di darsi da fare con Sharon. Dopo la serata della Schiaccianoci tutte le sue bugie erano venute a galla, non aveva altra opzione che quanto meno provare a scusarsi e farle diventare realtà. Ovviamente all'inizio non era stato facile. Lei era delusa dal suo comportamento, era ferita dalla sue bugie. Come aveva potuto usarla in quel modo? Poi si era resa di tutti gli sforzi che stava facendo per mettere le cose al loro posto, aveva notato quanto stesse provando a farla innamorare di lui. E ci era riuscito. Era riuscito a far crollare la sua corazza, il suo muro di ghiaccio era stato sciolto. La Wicked Witch che tutti temevano era scomparsa, tutto per merito di Andy. Sì, ce l'aveva davvero fatta.

Poi era arrivato quel momento che pensava non sarebbe mai giunto. Lei aveva preso l'iniziativa. Lei gli aveva preso la mano in pubblico, davanti al loro colleghi e a suo figlio. Lei gliela aveva stretta alla sua. Lei. Era stata lei. Aveva sempre temuto che Sharon non riuscisse ad esternare i suoi sentimenti, come darle torto, visto quanto si era messo in gioco in passato e quanto aveva perso. Ma con Andy era diverso. Lui riusciva a darle quella sicurezza che le era sempre mancata nella vita di coppia. Lui era riuscito a cambiarla. Lui era tutto quello che potesse desiderare. Lui era quello giusto. Lui era quella persona che restava in ufficio fino a tardi ad aspettarla; lui l'accompagnava alla macchina nel parcheggio buio; lui si assicurava che arrivasse a casa sana e salva. Lui era l'uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, nonostante il suo passato, nonostante i casini combinati. Nonostante tutto e tutti, lui ce l'aveva fatta.

Ci stavano andando piano, davvero piano, è vero, ma forse era meglio così. In questo modo riuscivano a godersi ogni singolo giorno, riuscivano a cogliere sempre il meglio dalle loro giornate insieme. Succedeva che spesso guardando un film sul divano di casa di Andy, lei si addormentasse sulla sua spalla. Adorava quei momenti. Adorava sentire il profumo di lavanda dei suoi capelli, senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Allora lui la prendeva delicatamente in braccio e la portava in camera sua, l'adagiava sul letto e le metteva una coperta addosso. Poi lui si accoccolava dall'altro lato del letto. Passavano la notte abbracciati, ed era qualcosa di meraviglioso. C'erano solo loro due, il calore dei loro corpi che li avvolgeva, un abbraccio stretto che speravano non finisse mai. Si sentivano come due adolescenti alle prime armi, con quel misto di imbarazzo e timidezza che accompagnava ogni loro gesto, ma la felicità dei loro sorrisi era al di sopra di ogni cosa.

Il momento di dichiarare la loro relazione a Taylor era stata una di quelle questioni a lungo discusse. Aspettare? Non aspettare? Cosa dirgli esattamente? Andy non era mai stato bravo in queste cose, fosse stato per lui avrebbe lasciato le cose così com'erano, ma con Sharon non poteva semplicemente lasciar tutto così. Dopo tutto era o no Captain Rulebook? Qualcosa doveva pur significare! Sharon prese in mano la situazione in modo brillante, come al solito. La chiacchierata sarà durata meno di 10 minuti, neanche lei impazziva dalla voglia di dire tutto a Taylor, ma queste erano le regole e andavano rispettate. Infondo era stato semplice e veloce. Non le importava molto di quello che pensasse il Capo della loro relazione, non le importava del parere di nessuno se non del suo e di quello di Andy, quindi i vari commenti le scivolano addosso, senza farci caso.

In una sera come le altre Andy aveva accompagnato Sharon alla macchina, come faceva di solito. All'improvviso tutto si fece veloce. Sentì di colpo che qualcosa di caldo gli scendeva sul corpo. Vide il viso di Sharon pallido che si contraeva mentre urlava. Si girò di scatto e poi tutto si fece buio.

Quando riprese conoscenza era in un letto di ospedale. Si accorse che aveva il petto e la testa fasciata. Ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse successo. Perché era lì? Poi notò la donna seduta di fianco a lui che dormiva sulla sedia, con la sua mano appoggiata sulla sua gamba. Era davvero lei? Davvero il Capitano Raydor gli era accanto? Qualcosa non quadrava, decisamente. Fece per muoversi, ma il dolore al petto era lancinante. Sentendolo muoversi anche il Capitano si svegliò. I suo occhi brillavano di gioia nel vederlo vivo. Non riusciva a parlare, il magone in gola le impediva di dire qualsiasi cosa. – _Andy. Sei vivo. –_

-Capitano, cosa è successo? Perché mi trovo in ospedale? – Non ricordava niente di quanto accaduto, forse era meglio così, ma voleva sapere perché c'era proprio lei lì con lui.

-Andy… Mi dispiace, io non so come sia potuto succedere… Jack è sbucato dal nulla…- Non aveva la forza di continuare, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime che non riuscì a trattenere.

-Jack? Cosa c'entra Jack?- Perché piangeva e soprattutto cosa c'entrava Jack in tutto questo? Si sforzava di ricordare, ma nella sua mente era tutto buio. Perché nessuno gli spiegava cosa era successo?  
-Capitano, cosa diavolo è successo?!-

-Andy, sono io, Sharon… Non c'è bisogno… - Poi capì. Andy non solo non ricordava niente di quanto successo, non ricordava nemmeno di loro due. Andy non ricordava niente degli ultimi mesi. Il colpo alla testa che preso cadendo deve avergli fatto dimenticare tutto, ogni singola cosa. Tutto quello che aveva costruito in quei mesi era andato perso. Il loro mondo era andato perduto per sempre. Non esistevano più un "noi", erano di nuovo Capitano e Tenente. Erano di nuovo due persone quasi sconosciute. Tutto si era sgretolato.

Tutto era buio.


End file.
